


got so much soul in my body (but no one keeping me honest)

by ElasticElla



Category: Imposters (TV)
Genre: Episode: s02e09 The World Needs Heroes. Over., F/F, Femslash February, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-19 04:54:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22705414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: “The zipper is sticking!”“Don’t force it sweetie, I’ll be right there.”
Relationships: Maddie Jonson/Sophia
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	got so much soul in my body (but no one keeping me honest)

**Author's Note:**

> title from k flay's giver

Maddie opens the bathroom door, revealing Sophia clad in black lingerie, skirt and blouse on the ground. Their eyes meet through the mirror, and Sophia smirks. 

“Got it.” 

“I see that…”

“Well? Close the door behind you.” 

Maddie does, blames curiosity for what is surely a terrible idea. Rule four: never fuck your fellow conartists was never an issue before this team up. Not that she thought the trip down memory lane with Ez would do anything, and she’s morbidly curious about the woman he fell in love with next. (He was curious about Patrick, it’s only fair.)

Sophia rolls her eyes, turning to her. “So hesitant. You northern gringos don’t-” 

Maddie kisses her, knows a fight or fuck moment from a mile away, and this is both, Sophia’s nails scraping up her back. Her mouth is warm and wet, heavy on the teeth in a way that’s definitely on purpose. 

“Better,” Sophia breathes, nails scratching firmly down her neck. “I’m going to know you.” 

Maddie chuckles against her collarbone, pressing kisses down her sternum- she’s always enjoyed impossible threats.


End file.
